You and I
by frenchpiment
Summary: Hermione and Draco have to break up because Draco has been called to join up with Voldemort. Oneshot, songfic. Please R&R.


**a/n: this is another one shot song fic with a song from the fabulous musical 'Chess' (I also wrote Nobody's Side). The songs seem to fit really well with situations I can think of so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry and Co. and the guys from ABBA own 'You and I'.**

**YOU AND I**

**Hermione**

_Draco_

_**Both**_

_Knowing I want you_

_Knowing I love you_

_Cannot compare with my despair_

_Knowing I've lost you._

Hermione saw him from the top of the stairs, smiled, ran and crashing into him, toppling them both to the floor. 'Hi'. She said before starting to kiss him all over his face.

"I haven't seen you in aaaaages. What's going on?"

"Hey Hermione, we really need to talk. No," he continued seeing the look on her face, "it's not one of _those _we need to talk conversations where I tell you I'm actually in love with my brother or anything. It's about Voldermort."

"Draco, you realise that Voldemort is worse than you being in love with your brother?"

"Hermione, he's requested I join up."

**I've been a fool to allow**

**Dreams to become, great expectations**

Hermione began to cry softly into his chest. She had always known that one day things would have to come to an end, but it was so soon. She had always hoped that they could continue in secret until the war was over and that they would never have to break up. Hoped that they could be together forever. Obviously she had been kidding herself. It was just so hard to accept that Draco was another thing she would lose in this stupid war.

_How can I love you so much,_

_Yet make no move?_

Draco tried to force himself not to comfort Hermione too much. More affection now would only make it even harder to leave her. It didn't help that Hermione was lying on top of him on the floor. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, never wanting the connection to end.

"Hermione, I can't explain to you how much I love you. It's just if I don't go, I'll die. At least if I go I can help the order by spying and hopefully someday soon Harry will finally defeat him and we'll be back together. But I know if I don't go, we'll never have another chance."

_**There will be days and nights,**_

_**When I'll want you, **_

_**more than I want to,**_

_**More than I should,**_

_**Oh how I want you.**_

"It's just going to be impossible. I'll be here in the castle, all protected and safe, but completely useless at the same time. You could be out there being killed and I just know I'll be completely selfish and want you back, even if it could mean that you'll die. I know it makes me a horrible person to want you with me when you are helping our side as well as risking your life, but I can't help it. I don't know how I can survive without you with me. I depend on seeing you smirking at me at the breakfast table, on meeting you in the corner of the library during break."

_**You and I,**_

_**We've seen it all,**_

_**Chasing our heart's desire**_

_**But we go on pretending,**_

_**Stories like ours, **_

_**Have happy endings.**_

"You need to be strong. We've always known that it wasn't going to last. I know I sound completely heartless but this could only ever be a fling. I know we've loved pretending that maybe we'll wake up, the war will be over and we can be together, but it was never really going to happen. I love you so much but if they find out about us, we'll both be killed." Hermione nodded in agreement, her face still pushed into Draco's chest, her hair spread out all around her.

_You could not give me,_

_More than you gave me,_

_I don't know why,_

_I'm standing by_

_Watching this happen._

"And I know you Hermione, you can't go and blame any of this on yourself. I know what you're like. There was no other way we could have done things to make it work. Trust me on that. I have been racking my brains to find a way out, but it's impossible. We have to break up and act as though nothing has changed. Lets face it, if you're sad once I leave it'll be a dead give away."

**I wont look back any more,**

**And if I do, just for a moment.**

"I know what I have to do Draco. I just need to get up, walk away and get over it quickly. Wearing my emotions on my sleeve is not the way to be strong." Hermione pushed herself up from the floor and stood straight, waiting for Draco to get up. She looked down at him and began to cry all over again.

_I can't imagine a time,_

_When I wont care,_

"Look Hermione, you can't cry. You know how crap I am at helping crying people. All I know is you're supposed to pat them and say 'there there' but I have the strangest feeling that's not going to work. All I'm going to say is that I will love you forever and knowing that you love me is going to get me through all this shit."

_**But here we are today,**_

_**And it's over, **_

_**Hold me and tell me**_

_**We'll meet again.**_

_**Why is it over?**_

"You had just better come back, unharmed, or I will hunt Voldemort down and kill him with my own two hands. Don't give me all that crap about Harry being the only one who can kill him. If you don't come back to me, I am holding Voldemort personally accountable." Draco laughed and pulled Hermione into a fierce hug.

"Don't worry, I'm definitely coming back."

_**You and I,**_

_**We've seen it all,**_

_**Chasing out heart's desire.**_

_**Bu we go on pretending,**_

_**Stories like ours, **_

_**Have happy endings.**_

"We'll be ok, you and I. I'm sure we'll get our happy ending."

**a/n: I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
